This invention relates to a high pressure filling nozzle. In particular, the invention relates to a nozzle which provides a sealed connection to an inlet of a receptacle for filling the receptacle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nozzle which can quickly, easily, and safely create a sealed connection to an inlet of a receptacle for filling the receptacle with the high pressure fluid.